Traditional Firearms
Throughout millennia, firearms have shown their efficiency of effectively ending the life of another person. Often the first projectile weapon to be developed by a species during war. Traditional firearms still use a standard solid load when compared to thermite or ECKP. Traditional Firearms are the many weapons that use a small explosion to launch a solid projectile at high speeds. They are considered the most basic form of ranged weapon throughout the galaxy, yet they make up over a third of all weapons recorded throughout the galaxy. This is due to it's cheap production cost and reliability. Firearms are cheap and low damage, yet a sturdy workhorse capable of penetrating basic armour. Firearms have the most variety in extra and unique ammunition types. Due to the mechanical nature of these weapons, traditional firearms are E.M.P proof. Pistols *Hold out pistol 5+1D4 (WI, R3, 4ROF ) {MAG 4} *Hand Cannon Revolver 10+2D4 (2KG, R5, 2ROF) {MAG 5} *Pistol 6+1D6 (1KG, R4, 4ROF) {MAG 10} *Revolver 6+1D6 (1KG, R5, 4ROF) {MAG 6} *Heavy Pistol 8+1D8 (2KG, R5, 3ROF) {MAG 8} *Heavy Revolver 8+1D8 (2KG, R5, 3ROF) {MAG 5} *Flintlock 6+1D6 (2KG, R3, 1ROF) {MAG 1} *Double Barrel Pistol 2x4+1D8 (1KG, R4, 4ROF) {MAG 10} (-2 to hit roll) Machine Pistols *Large Machine Pistol 3x7+1D4 (2KG, R4) {MAG 20} |KICK 3| *Machine Pistol 3x5+1D4 (1KG, R3) {MAG 15} |KICK 3| *Typhoon 6x3+1D6 (2KG, R3) {MAG 20} Rifles *Carbine Rifle 10+1D6 (3KG, R5) {MAG 8} *Anti-Material Rifle 14+1D8 (11KG, R7) {MAG 4} *Heavy Carbine Rifle 12+2D4 (4KG, R6) {MAG 8} *Sniper Rifle 12+1D4 (7KG, R7) {MAG 5} *Hunting Rifle 10+1D6 (4KG, R5) {MAG 6} *Semi-Auto Rifle 12+1D4 (4KG, R5) {MAG 8} *Artillery Rifle 24+2D8 (18KG, R7) {MAG 4} Assault Rifles *Standard Assault Rifle 3x10+1D4 (4KG, R5) {MAG 20} |KICK 1| *Bullpup Assault Rifle 4x10+1D4 (3KG, R5) {MAG 30} |KICK 1| *Heavy Assault Rifle 3x10+1d6 (5KG, R5) {MAG 25} |KICK 2| Machine Guns *Light Machine Gun 1D4x10+1D4 (10KG, R5) {MAG 40} |Kick| *Machine Gun 2D4x10+1D6 (22KG, R5) {MAG 50} |Kick| *Heavy Machine Gun 2D4x15+2d4 (30KG, R6) {MAG 60} |Kick| Submachine Guns *Standard SMG 1D8x6+1D6 (2KG, R4) {MAG 25} *Spec Op SMG 2d6x(7+2d4) (1KG, R5) {MAG 20} *Foldable SMG 1d8x(6+1d4) (1KG, R4 ){MAG 25} *Military SMG 2d4x(6+2d4) (2KG, R5 ){MAG 25} Shotguns *Shotgun 4x(1D6+1D4] (3KG, R3) |SPREAD 4| *Blow back Shotgun 4x1D6+1D4 (3KG, R3) |SPREAD 4| *Double Barrel Shotgun 4x1D8+1D4 (3KG, R3) |SPREAD 4| *Automatic Shotgun 3x4x1D6+1D4 (4KG, R3) |SPREAD 4| |KICK 2| *High Powered Shotguns 4x1D6+1D8 (4KG, R4) |SPREAD 2| *Pressured Automatic Shotgun 3x1D8x1D6+1D4 (4KG, R3) |SPREAD 2| |KICK 1| *Punt Gun 8x2D6+2D8 (30KG R4) |SPREAD 4| *Punt Repeater 8x2D6+2D8 (42KG R4) |SPREAD 4| *Sawed Off Shotgun 8x2D6 (2KG, R3) |SPREAD 10| *Sawed Off Puntgun 16x4D8 (25KG, R3) |SPREAD 10| *Handheld Flak Cannon 10x6+1D12 (50KG, R4) *Artillery Shotgun 3x16+2D6 (65KG, R4) *Repeating Artillery Shotgun 4x16+2D8 (70KG, R4) |SPREAD 4| *Sawed off Artillery Shotgun 8x4D8 (58KG, R3) |SPREAD 4| Special Ammunitions *Incendiary -2 DAM *Armour Piercing +4AP *Hollow point DAM, -6AP *Tracer to hit roll *Explosive 1+1D6 *Buckshot only, 1/2 shot multiplier, remove spread, gain +4 DAM *High Gauge only, +5 DAM *Dragonflame only, -4AP, -2 DAM